Daemons for Merlin
by superwhomerlin2000
Summary: One-Shots about daemons in BBC's Merlin universe. Percival now up.
1. Merlin

You can tell a lot about people through their daemons. Or, you usually can, but sometimes looks can be deceiving.

Take Merlin, for example. His Daemon, Emery, was a large black dog. Well, more of a puppy, really. With her fluffy black fur, huge golden eyes (Merlin had no idea how she hadn't gotten them busted, with the way they glowed almost unnaturally brightly) and silky, sweeping tail, a creature like her would usually be imposing, something for a noble.

Not Emery though. She was far to much like Merlin. Always bounding along and tripping over her huge, too-large paws. Despite what their size might suggest, and the fact she was half as tall as a horse, she was skinny as a twig, and, like her human, bumbling and about as dangerous as a butterfly. Or, so everyone thought.

Emery might not look able to harm a fly, with her smiling face and lolling tongue, but she was. Her massive paws, long legs, and powerful haunches were useful for clearing great stretches of land in a single bound. Her teeth were long and as sharp as a blade. Her bark was loud and deep, enough to scare even a trained knight when she wanted too.

And she was as fiercely loyal as her master.

All in all, crouched low, teeth bared in a snarl, glowing golden eyes narrowed, hackles raised, and ebony fur fluffed up like a cats, she was terrifying. So much so she had, more than once, been mistaken for an messenger of Death itself. Which amused Merlin to no end.


	2. Morgana

**Minor spoilers for seasons after one. So, the whole show.**

* * *

Morgana and Syrian were very much alike. Or, had been, before. Syrian had been a handsome black cat, with long, silken fur, and a sweeping tail held high and proud. He had been every bit the regal creature you would expect from a king's ward, or a princess for that matter. He truly had been a reflection of the fiery woman Morgana had been.

Had been.

Two words that change everything.

Had been.

Syrian **_had been_** regal, he **_had been _**beautiful, and proud, and strong and kind_. _He_** had been** _listened to, loved, happy, safe, whole_._

Not anymore. His once vibrant emerald eyes were dull and listless. His sleek muscular body was now emaciated and hunched. His deep sonorous voice was dry and scratched. His fur, which was once long and perfectly groomed obsidian, was matted and dirty. His whiskers drooped with exhaustion, his paws dragged, and his noble heart was broken.

Morgana was no longer the warm, kind woman Syrian had loved more than anything. She had cast him out without a thought. While she went, and killed, and hated, and corrupted, slowly killing the one thing she should have cherished, Syrian stayed behind. He couldn't do it anymore. Their bond had broken, Syrian could be a thousand miles away and Morgana wouldn't notice. She didn't hear him anymore, or listen, she didn't even care. Syrian was broken, he was worse than dead. Morgana's soul was truly a pitiful sight.


	3. Gwen

**Spoilers for _T__he Dark Tower_**

Guinevere daemon was named Alden. It means wise. It fits.

Alden was a snowy owl. Fit for a queen, maybe, but it had gotten her called out as a serving girl. His eyes were the color of storm clouds, and his feathers the snow they brought, dappled with pitch black spots. It never struck Gwen and Alden as odd, that she should have a symbol of royalty as her daemon. Of course, Merlin and Emery used it to their advantage as soon as she started falling for Arthur.

Alden was as kind and good hearted as his mistress. People praised Gwen on her wisdom, but she would be lost without Alden, he always managed to find a way out of the dark. The one bright spot in a pitch black room. She still shuddered at the thought of how he'd been when Morgana enchanted her with the mandrake root. Morgana had captured him, not just breaking the distance bond (Like Merlin, Arthur, the knights and their daemons) but completely and utterly shattering any connection at all that Gwen and Alden had. He had faded into barely a wisp, invisible, silent. Unseen and unheard. The fact that their distance limit was gone was a reminder of what had happened. It was actually safer that way though, that's why all knights and kings broke theirs when they began training. Smugglers, criminals, Druids and other magic users usually did it too.

To avoid suspicion, Morgana had created a replica, but one just like it's queen. Cold, hateful, deceitful, cruel. replica had shattered when Merlin, Arthur, Mordred and their daemons saved Gwen. Merlin had confided that the first sign he had noticed of their being anything wrong was how silent Alden was. Morgana's puppet had been unable to speak without Gwen telling him what to say.


	4. Uther

Uther's daemon was a salamander. Not exactly what you think of when you think 'great and powerful king'.  
One look at Sadrem said otherwise. She was as large as a Komodo Dragon, and three times as fast. Her skin was scarlet. The color of Camelot to some, the color of fresh blood to others. The stain on Uther's soul he was unable to wipe clean.

While Igrain was still alive she had been the color of red wine, or the soft roses Uther gifted his wife with on every anniversary, every holiday, and every birthday. When Igrain and Halosen died hatred flushed her skin ruby red, and her eyes went from stormy, to obsidian. Sadrem's tail was long and powerful, and her teeth sharp as needles. Their was one drawback, she was very near sighted, almost blind. Magic users believed this to be reflection of Uther's views on magic. Most people agreed.

Though a salamander may not be what you think of for a king, Sadrem was most certainly fit for Uther Pendragon.


	5. Morgause

Apophis was beautiful, their was no denying it. He, like Morgause, possessed a deadly, frigid grace. They supposed it made sense, after all, are snakes not famous for entrancing their victims in their hypnotic stare? His jewel bright scales flashed in the sun, almost gaudy in their colors. But in the moonlight, or the flickering flames cast by an assassins torch, he was a sight to behold. Despite his slender form, Apophis was deceptively strong, and he had a secret weapon. Two inch fangs, dripping with deadly poison.

One thing stood out from his colorful display. His eyes. Jet black and devoid of any warmth. They contrasted sharply with his shining scales, beads of solid shadows set in his diamond head. Much like his mistresses, they warned that, though beautiful, he would kill without a thought and slaughter or betray without remorse. He would murder without hesitation, without pause, even, with pleasure.

Yes, Apophis enjoyed the destruction and death he and Morgause brought. Most people would wonder how Morgause still had her daemon. However, this is a misconception, a person cannot truly lose their soul while remaining human, but the soul can be twisted and warped and corrupted beyond recognition. And yes, such a thing, like Syrian, was an awful thing, but their was something worse. Something that happened to Morgause and Apophis,

The daemon was that way to begin with.


	6. Mordred

Mordred's daemon was a raven. Kalor. It meant fate, in some language long forgotten, so old only the Diamir remembers. It was a sick cosmic twist that she should be called that, but the skewed irony was lost. A repulsive joke only the cruelest fates found funny.

Kalor and Mordred were as different as day and night, and yet they were also the perfect reflection of the other. While Mordred was still and silent, Kalor was bold and never still. While Mordred was cold and closed, Kalor was open and inviting, (and like Kilgara, very good at speaking without actually saying anything) despite what people expected of the inky black bird. They were each a looking glass in which they saw their true selves. Yin and Yang, total opposites, yet completely the same and perfectly balanced.

Or, they were. Until the day when everything changed. The day _t__hey_ died. Anger and hatred consumed both man and daemon, both blinded to the faults of those they had loved. Those Arthur had ripped away. Kalor had watched as Anghatr, Kara's beaded lizard, burst into a shower of golden light. Mordred heard the unmistakable sound of the execution, and then Kalor's agonized screaming. And the old Mordred and Kalor died with them. They were replaced with cold, calculating killers. But the change most noticeable in Kalor.

Her lustrous feathers turned dull and brittle, her dark eyes lost their shine, and she lost her voice. She could speak, she just did not. A frightening reflection of when Mordred had hidden in Camelot as a child, not saying a word out loud.

Kalor means fate in a long lost language. Had anyone known what it meant, they would have found it to be the universes last, sick laugh.


	7. Gaius

Gaius's daemon was a silvery grey and white fox named Biuzynfir. Her amber-brown eyes shone with wisdom and compassion, and she remained as young as ever, despite Gaius's increasing age.

The vixen was a healer through and through. Though as shrewd as her person, Zyn, as Merlin had taken to calling her, (really Biuzynfir was such a mouthful) usually portrayed the gentler, more parental side of Gaius. Though, she was still a formidable opponent, in verbal disputes at least. Like Gaius, Biuzynfir was remarkably intelligent, observant, and learned in all manner of both obvious and obscure subjects.

The grey fox was small and wiry, but very fast. She wasn't really good for physical encounters, but her wit was sharp, and quick as a whip. Her fluffy, white tipped tail, was often used to envelope the smaller daemons of Gaius's patients. When Morgana and Arthur were young she would curl up around their daemons and keep them warm and safe, especially when Morgana had a nightmare. She had still cuddled Syrian until the day Morgana showed her true colors to everyone. And she still did her best to comfort Emery, despite the dog being at least five times her size.

Gaius and Biuzynfir had been forced to break their distance bond in order to smuggle sorcerers out of Camelot during the purge. Uther had been merciless, he had gone so far as to have his guards grab the sorcerer's daemon and yank them away. Their screams still haunted Biuzynfir and Gaius to this day.


	8. Arthur

Arthur's daemons name is Adira. The lioness was about the same height as Emery, but much more muscular. Her sleek fur was pure gold and her yellow eyes flashed dangerously. The regal cat was a perfect fit for her king. Her courage were matched by few, and, though at times foolish, hot-headed, and prideful, she was loyal to a fault. Adira was as fierce a warrior and deadly an enemy as Arthur. If she wanted you dead, there was little hope of escaping. Her long teeth and hooked claws were as deadly as a sword, and her powerful legs sent her flying across the earth just as fast as any horse and her powerful haunches propelled her into the air in massive leaps. Like the wild lions prowling the plains of Africa, she was the top of the food chain, the perfect predictor. Nearly.

Dangerous, regal, loyal? yes. Prattish and a clotpole? Also yes.


	9. Dragoon

You would wonder what happens when Merlin disguised himself as Dragoon the great. I mean, Emery is hard to miss, right?

In part, Merlin joked that they hadn't been recognized because the knights were just thick. (Camelot really needs better guards on the gates, it was disturbingly easy to sneak in and out.) Not true in it's entirety. Emery changed too.

She turned the color of pure starlit silver. Her eyes blazed like dragon's fire, shining with pure, undiluted magic. Her form filled out, becoming strong and muscular. On the whole, unrecognizable. She was the epitome of power, magic, and compassion. It helped that few had the courage to look her in the eye, or they might see the all to familiar light of love, wisdom, and humor in them. Along with a fair dose of foolish youth that Merlin age couldn't dim. That's not to say it didn't wane over the years, but the potion only aged the mind, not the soul. Emery looked like a proper sorcerers daemon, it was no wonder Morgana feared him. Syrian didn't though. He was one of the few brave enough to look her in the eye. Or maybe it wasn't bravery, it was more probable that Syrian was simple to tired to be afraid. He recognized her quickly, and rather than tell Morgana, he sat back, finally content. When the time came, he would meet Emery's hurt, sorry eyes levelly, unafraid, and he would forgive them for hurting Morgana, because it wasn't their fault, they had only done what they had to. No. The fault was on no one person. It was an intricate web of pain, lies, and betrayal that had damaged the pair.

Emery was the soul of a proper sorcerer, whether the bumbling black puppy or the powerful silver animal of the future.


	10. Lancelot

Lancelot and Kaethe, the most noble pair that's ever lived. Kaethe was what is commonly known today as an American Alsatian, a breed known for it's composure and loyalty. At her worst, she looked incredibly threatening, with her piercing amber stared, thick, shaggy fur, and wolf like appearance. At best, she looked the picture of a noble's daemon, her fur long and sleek, with her ears perked, and her calm demeanor. People underestimate Kaethe, with her quiet nature and reserved attitude, but when they noticed her, I mean really _noticed _her... Well, at over twenty-seven inches and one hundred pounds, easy, most people decided running would be the best option.

Sure Emery was taller, and generally bigger (though a good twenty five pounds lighter), but Kaethe was truly imposing. Broad shoulders and hips, only accentuated by her black and silver coat, sweeping tail, strong, slightly square face (Which offset her otherwise lupine appearance) and deep, if rare, bark. Now, usually American Alsatians are lumbering and slightly slow when doing work, but Kaethe was an exception. Sure, she wasn't as agile as some of the others, but her shear size and determination made up for it. About as pure as pure can get, she may not _look _like people thought she should (Most expected some sleek golden or russet hound, or some such dog.) she was good with Lancelot, right for him, in her own way.

* * *

**Most of the Knights will have dogs as their daemons, luck for me, there are lots of breeds to choose from. Now American Alsatians might not seem like a very Lancelot dog (Look them up, if you're curious) but I though the personality fit. Calm, loyal, and quiet, like Lancelot, so...**

**Either Hunith or Percival next, probably. **


	11. Hunith

Hunith's daemon was a tabby cat, A large one with sharp yes and a throaty purr. Alastair was a protector, right down to his core, despite his fluffy coat and gentle disposition. He had one tiny dab of white on his chest, right on the chest bone, right above a particularly, as well as white on his nose, chin, and throat. A thick, dark stripe went from between his tall, tufted ears, down to the very tip of his ringed tail. Black bans wrapped his legs and a mix of thin, broken black lines and spots ran down his sides. His pale yellow-green eyes, with the thin stripe running from the corners to meet a stripe on his cheek, sat in a lion-like face. His pink nose, with the two patches of white on either side, sat between long whiskers, each one with it's own individual spot on his muzzle.

His purr was deep and loud, and he always knew when you were ill, or upset. Always there when you really needed him, much like Hunith. His growl was twice that, always ready to protect those he cared about. He was a fierce fighter, not that he fought often, and a loyal care giver. When Merlin and Emery were little, he would sit on Emery's side, stomach, or even head, and cover her face in comforting licks when she needed them. He had a sixth sense for it, knowing when he was needed. After all, the pair were, at their core, protectors.


	12. Percival

Percival's daemon was a grizzly bear. No-brainer, really. At two hundred and forty kilograms (about five hundred and thirty pounds) and one-hundred and ten centimeters at the shoulder (just over forty three inches), Mayik was big, even for a grizzly. She was all muscle, not unlike Percival, and as strong as they come. She was an exception for a knight, as most had dogs for daemons, but she wasn't the only one. Mayik was noticed mostly for her size, then discounted as she and Percival preferred to observe rather than speak. Most expected them to be loud, emboldened by their size, but they were quiet and surprisingly gentle. Mostly. In battle they were ferocious opponents, and loyal allies. The pair would fight to the end for Arthur, like all the knights.

* * *

**Mayik is pronounced May-eek. I can give a summery chapter with the names, pronunciations, and species of the daemons if you'd like. I know this is short, but it's Percival, I love Percival, but he's a pretty straight forward guy, and I'm sure that a bear is mostly unanimously assumed. It was of me, at least. **


End file.
